


Celo

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Series: McDanno Omegaverse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: Desde aquel día en su garaje supo que aquel pequeño rubio de Jersey sólo le traería problemas.





	Celo

Danny está casi en celo.

Su olor había comenzado a cambiar luego del caso del adolescente desaparecido en Oahu, que resultó ser un caso extremo de bullying y secuestro entre adolescentes ignorantes. Todo había acabado bien para la víctima de dieciocho años y los delincuentes juveniles en un largo tiempo en prisión. En conclusión, había sido una buena semana para el Five-0, a pesar de todo.

Pero todo ello cambió cuando Danny descuidó su calendario de calor y Steve casi pierde la cabeza por el dulce aroma de su compañero Omega.

El jefe de la unidad de élite del Gobernador odiaba cuando eso sucedía, después de todo había sido entrenado para soportar el aroma del celo de un Omega. El Alpha no cedía ante sus instintos nunca, había aprendido a mantenerse a raya durante su entrenamiento para la marina.

¿Pero Danny? Oh, Danny siempre había sido su tema aparte desde el día en el que se conocieron. Desde aquel día en su garaje supo que aquel pequeño rubio de Jersey sólo le traería problemas ¿Pero como evitarlo?

Desde entonces, en la mente de Steve no había lugar para más que no fuera el deseo de dominar a aquel rebelde Omega.

Aún recuerda cuando no eran amigos hacia años atrás, cuando su asociación apenas era tolerable y habían más chispas de odio que de simpatía entre los dos. Danny había entrado en celo tras un caso una noche en su departamento y Steve había estado allí, recuerda haberse resistido a la idea de pasar aquellos días saciando al detective Williams pero fallando en el intento.

Recuerda haber follado a Danny, recuerda pasar las horas entre sus mantas, gimiendose el nombre y desafiarse mutuamente. Recuerda haberlo anudado varias veces, así como recuerda haber disfrutado observar al rubio debajo de su cuerpo; sometido.

Cuando su amistad se solidifico meses después, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema; ni siquiera años después. Ni siquiera cuando Rachel volvió a embarazar a Danny, mucho menos cuando Charlie nació.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Ahora Danny ya no demostraba aquella devoción ciega por su antiguo Alpha y Steve podía sentir en su pecho la cruel picazón de la esperanza, porque Danny quería más cachorros y el comandante era un Alpha dispuesto a ayudarlo en tal tarea.

\- ¿Acaso me estás escuchando, animal? -pregunta Danny de pronto a su lado luciendo molesto, un bufido de derrota escapa rápidamente de sus labios- Claro que no lo haces... -se queja de forma exagerada en movimientos de mano.

Steve no puede evitar reír apretado. No porque se viera atrapado, sino porque el aroma de su compañero dejaba en claro que estaba en celo; listo para ser tomado por un Alpha y tener cachorros.

\- Si te estoy escuchando, Danno -miente el hombre más alto sin dejar de sonreír de forma falsa.

\- ¿Entonces puedo pasar la noche en tu casa? -pregunta el Omega alzando una ceja.

Steve está jodido.


End file.
